


Bikini Body

by FreeWill67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeWill67/pseuds/FreeWill67
Summary: Working as a new lingerie model, she didn’t really expect both the makeup artist and photographer to be so cute. Looks like it’s her lucky day





	Bikini Body

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day, not beta read and no smut, more of just the lead up into it. Honestly there wasn’t a lot of thought thrown into this, I just like the idea of makeup artist!Jared and Photographer!Jensen

“And... Done! You should be all good to go, darlin’! Now go over to Jen over there so he can take some photos of that cute little butt of yours!” Jared says, winking as he finished touching up your hair and makeup for the photo shoot they need for a lingerie ad that they were all working on. He couldn’t help but let his gaze lower and look at her ass, jiggling her thighs with every step towards Jensen... Focus, Jared!

“You look amazing sweetheart! Can you lift your arms while leaning against that fake tree for me?” Jensen nods, smiling, “Doing good, (y/n)! Just like that...” he licks his lips , eyes going soft as he looks her over, much like Jared did only moments before. God, did he love working with her. Cute, funny, and a little ball of sunshine. Now that he thinks about it, Jared is also kind of cute... Oh shit, he can feel his face heating up, luckily it’s hidden behind the camera in his hands.

“Hang on, your coverup got messed up a bit, let me fix it!” Jared chimed, walking up to (y/n), shyly smiling at her, before putting a hand on her thigh, adjusting the coverup so that is isn’t rolling into her bikini bottoms. A breath hitched, making a sound so sharp that it made the both of them look at Jensen. A tad embarrassed, they blushed a deep pink and glance at each other. Instead of calling them out on it, his reply shocked them both.

“Jared, could you stay right there? The pose just looks really good right now with you both...” Jensen muttered, waiting for a rejection. Giggles could be heard from the other two, nodding in consent. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Okay Jay, can you lift her leg and wrap it around your waist for me? (Y/n), could you lean back and look towards me?” Jared did as he was told, but lifting (y/n) off the ground completely, making her squeal in surprising, turning a shade of bright red.

“JARED, WARN A GIRL, WOULD YOU?! You-!” She choked out, feeling his bulge pushing against her, so warm... God, how did she get lucky getting to work with two hot guys for a shoot? His right hand gripped her waist hard, almost enough to give her a bruise, while his left just barely missed her breast and gripped her shoulder. 

Jared jumped, adjusting her in order to not drop the model, slowly taking off her coverup. Two moans rang out, causing Jared to glance at Jensen, smirking at the debauched looks on their faces. “What’s wrong with you two? I thought we were doing a shoot?” Shortly after that, the camera shutter in quick succession. This was going to be a long shoot...


End file.
